SSIHRevise Version
by Mistal
Summary: Midswearing... The revise and rewritten version of Sailor Star Imperium Healer...Hum, some changes...mistake corrected, well most of them...the other chapter should be on soon... Discontinue
1. Gravity of their words

AN: In this the senshi HATES Yaten( plot reason) and it's happening 2 years after Galaxia, the StarLight are back but aren't singer and are boys unless transform...so I guess this would be yaoi or yuri...oh both?? ^^  
  
Plus this is rewritten!! It was first written Mars 23 2002 and practically 2 years after Im reposting it, today it's Mars 11 2004...hehe maybe I should just wait a few days to post... And be careful each chapter gets a major make-over..or change..haha... anywa~ the old version would still be on...so you can see the change... Oh the horror!!! hehe!~  
  
Key: "asdas" talk *sisda* action (i.e: *sighs*) 'asds' thought of an other character, meaning that if it's Taiki POV, Seiya's thought would be between these '...'  
  
~Taiki POV~  
  
"dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru(1)" I sing, it's a part of Yaten's favorite song...well I think it is, it was when he was around...but now? he doesn't spend much time with us. In 1 years the only words we have exchange are 'Hi, How are you, good, bye'. And only a few times...Yaten become distant, to much if you ask me. Our little Healer is no more, and sometimes when we are in a battle Healer would watch the scouts get hurt before intervening...Yes 2 years after Galaxia we still fight...just some random enemies left behind by The Negaverse.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" Seiya ask.  
  
"Yes, what about you?" I look at Seiya.  
  
"Not really. . ." Seiya trail off. Seiya used to care about Yaten, in this sentence the used is the keyword...but now? He doesn't...I dont know why...I wish I knew...*sighs* but every time he says that, it still shocks me.  
  
"Oh, okay." I said and began to walk away.  
  
"Why would I miss someone like him?" Seiya question.  
  
"Because he is part of our team, our little shooting star." I snap... maybe I shouldn't have snap?  
  
"So?"  
  
"You have become like Yaten, heartless." I said.  
  
Hehe...he's not happy with this comment...  
  
"Me?! Becoming like him?? Are you out of your mind?!" Seiya ask, scream?  
  
"No Im still in there, what about you?? Oh! And get over it, Usagi Doesn't love you and Yaten does." Oh shit, I said it...Im so dead...  
  
hehe, Seiya look somewhat like if he was hit by lighting...doesn't change the fact that Im soon going to be dead, but whatever..  
  
"Taiki you aren't making sense, how could someone with a heart of ice like him love?" Seiya ask, recovering from his shock  
  
"The same way a jerk,like you, can say that..." Yaten said as he step into the room.  
  
Now it was my turn to be hit by lighting...or just the gravity of their words.  
  
"Yaten..." I murmur, aw Seiya how can you be so blind...even I can see that he cares for you...Cant you see the pain you gave him...  
  
Why are we falling apart...Damn you Seiya...damn you  
  
"Hi, Yaten." Seiya said in a cold voice.  
  
~Yaten POV~  
  
I look at Seiya and all I see is hate. I give Taiki a look and I see pity...and I wonder why Im still here...  
  
"You know?" I ask  
  
"What?" reply Taiki  
  
"Bye" and with that Im gone, out of the house, out of their life, out...just fucking out...  
  
~Taiki POV~  
  
"Yaten!" I scream after him.  
  
"Taiki, let him go" say Seiya  
  
I dont reply...I cant reply...not with that gut retching feeling in the pit of my stomach tell me I'll never see him again.  
  
~~  
  
An: (1) --dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru -- Is a part of Anti-Nostalgic from Gravitation, translation-- The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little. I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time. 


	2. Athalena's Legend

AN: Warning: Usagi is a bitch...eeeh mean  
  
~Seiya POV~  
  
I look at him running...a part of me is telling me to go after him while the other says to stay here. Taiki's look could kill me if it had the power... When did things got that much out of hand?  
  
"Are you going to stay there?" he ask  
  
"Huh? Yes, why would I run after him?" I reply  
  
"Agrrr!" in a flash he is out of the room with that angry noise still echoing in the air.  
  
Why people are so angry...what is going on?  
  
Oh never mind...it's time for me to go see the other  
  
I take my coat and keys and Im out the door.  
  
On my way to the other I get that nasty feeling that something is going to happen, for a minute Im debating if i should go ask Taiki if he as the same feeling.  
  
But I forget it, Im already here and the others are waiting for me. Inner and Outer all waiting for me...  
  
" Hey Seiya! Heartless and Taiki didn't come?" ask Rei,  
  
Heartless is Yaten...we, well they, give him that name a while ago...dont remember why though.  
  
"Nope...they are both angry at me for some reason..." I reply and before I have time to say more  
  
"Youma!!" Usagi scream from the street  
  
In a flash me and the other are transform and out the doors, ready to fight.  
  
"Venus love and beauty shock" the attack didn't nothing  
  
"Uranus world shaking" nor those this one does  
  
"Nothing?" ask Venus  
  
"You'll need stronger attack" Healer says as she jump behind us.  
  
"Arg, go away, Heartless." I reply  
  
She shoot me a glare...I swear if look could kill I would be dead twice now.  
  
"Stronger attack??" ask Jupiter  
  
"Those are our strongest one" says Mercury  
  
"If I use to Crystal to boost our energy we'll be able to kill it" says Sailor Moon  
  
"No! It's too dangerous...We'll figure an other way out" Tuxedo mask says  
  
"Yeah, he's right!" everyone, except Healer, is trying to convince Sailor Moon to Not use the Crystal  
  
~Healer POV~  
  
why?Why?WHy?WHY??? Did this stupid Youma HAD to come!!! Arg...damn it!!  
  
And now stupid Moon face wants to use the Crystal...how can she be Queen if she is that stupid??  
  
"You know, You'll die if you use it...But if you really want to die in order to kill it, go ahead!" I said  
  
"Healer!" says Fighter all shock  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you so freaking cold...no wonder they, we, call you heartless. You really are..." says Fighter  
  
I will not cry, I will not react, I'll just get rid of this stupid youma, I'll leave then I'll react.  
  
" Give the Crystal to me and I'll leave you alone forever" I says and glare at Fighter.  
  
"Give it to you?" they ask  
  
Should I bother answering?...yes...  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No! Never!" says Sailor Moon  
  
"I'll go and get it..." I says as I walk towards her. Venus tries to block my way, I push her aside. Everyone tries to block my way, and I push them all aside. I get to Sailor Moon and she practically trembles in fear. *sighs* I take the Crystal out of her hand and push her to the ground.  
  
"What? Nothing is hurting you?" everyone is shock.  
  
hehe this would be a funny picture, other than the fact that now they look murderous.  
  
"How could it hurt itself?" I ask  
  
"What?" ask Mars  
  
"Nothing" I reply, jeez could I give myself more away?  
  
I open my hand and the normal somewhat shape of a rose Crystal is turn into the shape of a Star  
  
"What the...?" ask Uranus  
  
As I hold the Crystal my outfit changes. The skirt is now black and the bodysuit part is a brilliant silver.The top part (where the usual white lines are) is now black, both bows are midnight blue. My tiara is silver and a Star is falling between my eyes and in the middle of the star a diamond is shinning.I still have the same high boots. On my hand I got a black ring that join to my shoulder(a long tiny piece of unbreakable silver. On the choker, a tiny silver wire is hanging. At the end of the wire there's a V shape piece of silver and at the point of the V there is flower bell with a sapphire shinning.(1)  
  
"What the..." ask Arthemis  
  
"Who are you?" ask Luna  
  
well they both seem to have recover first from the shock.  
  
"Sailor Imperium Star Healer. I am the Crystal.We are one, one and only.You Sailor moon and your ancestor could use the Crystal at a certain price, I dont need to pay that price as Im the Crystal." I says.  
  
"huh? You are the Crystal?" they ask  
  
"Yes" you really need to say thing twice with them...  
  
The youma, which Im sure everyone had forget, decide to attack now. Can it get more on time?  
  
"Healing Shooting Star!" I whisper and pouf no more youma  
  
The other are speechless...  
  
I smirk, couldn't resist  
  
"Thanks....I guess..." says Fighter  
  
sure like you care...  
  
"Now give me back the Crystal" says Sailor Moon  
  
huh  
  
"What?" I didn't expect that...  
  
"you heard her, give the Crystal back" says Tuxedo  
  
"She wont be able to use it" I says  
  
"Whatever, give it back!" says Sailor Moon  
  
"Do I have to say it again?" I ask  
  
"Give it back!" said Tuxedo  
  
"She wont be able to use it"  
  
Are they deaf?  
  
"Why?" ask Mercury " She used for a longer time than you, plus she is Cosmos" she continue  
  
"Maybe but I am the Crystal, counter part...Once it reunited with it's other half you can't take them apart" I said  
  
"Sure... Give it back!" says Mars  
  
Arg! they are deaf!!!  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes" they said  
  
machine...timed to say the same thing at the same time.  
  
I sigh, "Ok" I throw her the Crystal which she catches but drops as soon as it touch her hand.  
  
"What's the problem?" I ask, all innocent  
  
"I...I cant touch it..." Sailor Moon says somewhat shock  
  
"Didn't I told you?"  
  
"You put a curse on it! You'll pay!!" says Moon  
  
huh? what now? one minute she is devastated now she is ready to kill me?  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Foreign voice... Bright light... Weird ground... Oh joy we are on the moon...  
  
"Hello my dear Senshi and Senshi of a far galaxy" Queen Serenity's voice reach us as she appears.  
  
"Mother...?" says Sailor Moon  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why are we here?" ask Uranus as she kneel on the ground  
  
"Im going to tell you a story" the Queen  
  
"Aren't we a bit old for story?" I ask  
  
"You better respect her!"says Mars  
  
"Once upon a time, a gorgeous Queen craved for power. She had heard about a planet far away from her lands, and on this planet lived some of the most powerful warrior of the Universe, Galaxia and Pluto are from this planet,"  
  
"Why Pluto?" ask Mercury  
  
"She is a powerful warrior and she controls time" I reply and the Queen continued her story  
  
"The planet was protect by one being, a powerful being compose of two elements, a gems and a human. The human herself was as beautiful as a shinning star and her power was beyond what you could imagine. But one day, the Queen sent her most powerful warrior to capture the Beauty of the planet, breaking the shield that protect everyone...Pluto, Galaxia and the Beauty were, are, the only survivor." the Queen finish  
  
"What happen to the Crystal?" ask Mercury  
  
"The Queen kept it, and turn it into her own power source."  
  
"What's the planet's name?" ask Mercury  
  
"Athalena" the Queen answer  
  
"Who was the Queen?" ask Mercury  
  
"She was Lunarien...My grand-grand mother" the Queen reply  
  
A huge silence filled the place.  
  
"Who is the powerful one?" ask Neptune after recovering from the shock  
  
"He, She already answer the question..." the Queen said  
  
"Well if she was your grand-grand mother, it could me that the Crystal she took is the Imperium Silver Crystal...now Yaten said she was the Crystal..." said Fighter  
  
They are in shock, once again!  
  
"Yaten is the powerful one?" ask Mars  
  
"Yes"  
  
"hahahaha, very funny, my Queen" Mars said  
  
"You know, it's true..." I said  
  
"Yeah right!" Mars reply  
  
"Stop it! You dont have time to fight with each other, you must go back! The enemy that destroyed your planet is now attacking Earth" the Queen said  
  
"but you said that my ancestor capture and destroyed Athalena? how can they be attacking Earth?" ask Sailor Moon  
  
"By capturing the Crystal, the shield that protecting Athalena was destroy which let the planet vulnerable which an enemy used at his advantage"  
  
"What does it have to do with us?" ask Mars  
  
"I dont know...maybe the fact that your planet is getting kill?!?!" I said  
  
They really are stupid...oh god...Earth is doomed...  
  
"Now you must go!!" the Queen says  
  
Bright light Normal ground We are back on Earth!  
  
~~  
  
AN: end of this chapter...hehe I think this one is better than the original one...but that's just me...hehe...  
  
(1) Final Fantasy X -- Yuna's necklace 


	3. Listen

An: If someone hasnt notice yet, I had a few lots of sacrasm in this revised version... just show how much bitter I am now... .  
  
Key: ~sdfsd~ telepathic speaking  
  
"asasd" talks out loud  
  
~~ ~Yaten POV~  
  
They look like fish..hehe...oh god...what did I do to deserve that?  
  
"You are the powerful one?" ask Mercury  
  
"Yes" I reply for the billion time, we have been here for an hour...no one move and they keep asking the same question You are the powerful one? and I reply yes each time.  
  
"Sailor Moon still need the Crystal..." says Neptune  
  
"Not really...she did reach her ultimate level..." I says  
  
Well I would be dead now with the look they are giving me.  
  
I sigh  
  
~Seiya POV~  
  
She is the powerful one? It's somewhat hard to believe...but I guess we'll have to get used to it...  
  
oh such a mess...  
  
"Well I better go" I said as I left. The weird feeling at the bottom of my stomach was still there but I didn't thought much of it.  
  
~~Next Day, Still in Seiya POV~~  
  
12am, Im walking into the coffee shop and what surprise do I find? Yaten talking to an other guy...ok flirting with an other guy...  
  
and I get that nasty feeling of jealousy.  
  
Where did that come from? *sighs* A part of me is jealous while the other is perfectly happy that he isnt in my way.  
  
*raises eyes* now they are kissing?!?!?!  
  
Ok now the jealous part of me is reacting...how can he do that to me???  
  
"He is allowed to love who ever he wants"  
  
I froze, that bitter voice, I know damn well who it is.  
  
"What do you want, Setsuna?" I ask, faking politesse  
  
"That you leave him alone"  
  
"humph! there is no problem in respecting that" I reply as I walk out.  
  
Im walking down the street when I realize that I forgot to buy myself a coffee...  
  
Damn it!!  
  
~Setsuna POV~  
  
Maybe one day he'll see...maybe...  
  
~I doubt the he will ever...and if he do, I'll be gone~ Yaten voice said in my mind  
  
~You'll see Seana(1), he'll know one day...~ I try to cheer him up...doesn't work much.  
  
~ Why do you insist on calling me Seana...~ Yaten voice said  
  
~Well it is your name~ Could I have an other reason?  
  
~Was my name, on Athena, not here~ he said  
  
~Fine...~ I said. It would be useless to argue.  
  
Yaten left after that, and so did I.  
  
~~back with Seiya~~  
  
How could I have stupid enough to forgot my coffee because of Yaten, who was kissing an other guy?? and how can I be jealous?? He can kiss whoever he wants, I dont give a shit!  
  
~do you really?~ ask someone in my mind  
  
~what do you want Setsuna?~ I ask, it is not hard to know it her, only her and us can telepathic talk  
  
~I ask do you really?~  
  
~really what?~ Im not confuse I swear!  
  
~not give a shit? do you really not care about Yaten?~ she ask  
  
~Of course!~ what would she care anyway? What does it matter?  
  
~It could matter alot more than you think~  
  
~Listen...I dont care what he does, ok?~ Im impatient now  
  
~You know what a nagareboshi is?~  
  
~yes, a shooting star.~ she's annoying!!  
  
~But do you know what himotame is?~  
  
~no~  
  
~It's a falling star~  
  
~are you saying that Yaten is going to be falling star?~ I ask  
  
~No, he's already one who touch the bottom~  
  
What?  
  
~What do you mean?~  
  
~You know what I mean~  
  
~No~  
  
She didn't answer...She cut the link, if her plan what to make me feel guilty, well it work.  
  
Damn her and everything!!!  
  
~Yaten POV~  
  
It funny how the greatest warrior's destruction is themselves. Never does the enemy kill them, they do it themselves...Like Im doing.  
  
Usagi and the rest would probably think that I just want attention...how wrong they are.  
  
Anyway.  
  
I press the knife deep into my skin and watch the blood flow.  
  
In a matter of minute I will be gone...  
  
~~  
  
AN: (1), Seana: means something in some language which I cant find right now...stupid website!! but anyway it as a signification that matches the fic...so as soon as I find it, I'll tell.  
  
Well major changes in here...ahh it somewhat sad how the original one was written...anyway  
  
Thanks to: Salordarkmoon and fani90 who reviewed!!!  
  
Salordarkmoon: here's more chapter!! Fani90: here's a website where you can download the episode of the 5th season!  
  



End file.
